


Blatant Goodbye

by takenbyphun



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Concerts, Fame, Success, basically watching tyler turn into the worlds biggest asshole, mental health, this was originally gonna be a long asf thing but guess whos too lazy to finish it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2018-08-31 02:24:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8559691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takenbyphun/pseuds/takenbyphun
Summary: watch as this man disappears as we know.





	

**Author's Note:**

> SO BASICALLY, i was originally going to write a whole thing where it was a documentary based on the life of twenty one pilots and have ppl like nick, chris and jenna and their families being interviewed and going back to memories. i wanted it to be rlly long but everything is so busy and im so lazy to finish it so i am sorry, i was reading the ending that i already wrote it and got shook and decided to post it lmao so ya. tweet me @stetyier

He has never been the same since their names appeared on every media platform, more singles appearing on the charts and their venues got bigger. The warmth of his heart turned cold and the red glow turned black. Tyler Joseph was no longer Tyler Joseph.

It was an hour before their show in Columbus, Tyler was in his dressing room browsing on his phone when his bandmate Josh walked in. 

“It’s a pretty big crowd out there tonight.” Josh attempted to initiate in conversation but as always, he gets no response.

“Both our families are here too.”

Tyler sighs not looking up from his phone. “Cool.”

Josh furrowed his eyebrows. “You’re not gonna go see them before the show?” 

“I’ll see them after.” His monotone voice bothered Josh.

“You don’t even care about your family, wow Ty.”

“I care.”

“Maybe if you weren’t such an asshole you’d see it.” Josh scoffed while Tyler just sat there staring at his phone not even paying attention to his bandmate.

“Yeah, whatever Josh.” 

Red hot fury burned in Josh’s veins, his fists curled into balls of anger and his breaths got deeper. He snatched Tyler’s phone out of his hand. Seconds later Tyler felt a hot sting on his left cheek from Josh’s hand as he just stared up at Josh taking in deep breaths.

“Get your fucking shit together.” Josh was shouting like he never shouted before. It was terrifying to Tyler to see a kind soul lash out like this. “I am so fucking tired of this rock star attitude you’ve gained, there are people fucking killing themselves Tyler and you don’t even blink an eye at them anymore. You used to lay there at night praying to God for them and their families. What the fuck is this? You’re just like every other stuck up celebrity out there who let fame get to their head.”

“J-Josh…” Tyler’s hand was on his cheek and his eyes began to fill with tears.

“No, you fucking listen Tyler Joseph. You’ve turned everyone away: your family, your friends, your wife, me… your fucking fans. They care about you and you don’t even care about them anymore. You don’t care about anyone but yourself and I’m so fucking sick of it.”

“I do care.” Small words came out of Tyler’s mouth muffled.

Josh laughed sarcastically as he stormed over to his backpack and got a bag of meds out, laying them out in front of Tyler he looked at Josh confused.

“What’s this?” He picked up the orange containers reading the white label. Tyler’s mind flashbacked to holding these particular drugs in his hand 10 years ago. His heart fell to his stomach and he felt like he was going to be sick.

“You’re taking antidepressants? I… I knew you had anxiety medication but not this.”

Josh took back the containers looking Tyler in the eyes. “Yeah and it’s because of you.” He saw the broken in his eyes, they were no longer a warm mocha but a harsh cool brown, almost grey colour.

Tyler tried to stand up from the couch but the whole room was spinning, his knees were weak and there was an ache in his temples as well as his chest. Gripping onto his chest he felt like there a balloon expanding in his chest ready to burst any second.

 

-

 

His fingers danced across the keys in a far too familiar pattern he could do it in his sleep. The crowds were lit with the lights and everyone’s face was in Tyler’s vision. His legs felt weak but he had to do this, it must be tonight.

“I want to say something, it’s a very special night tonight Columbus. There’s something in the air and I must break it, break through the tension and clear the air from all the toxic.” The crowd started to go silent, even Josh was facing Tyler. “When I was a young boy, I was very ambitious. I was energetic and always putting on a show whether it was basketball or music. I still remember telling my mom that I wanted to be famous, I never thought it would be true but it was. I’ve never thanked everyone enough for this but that’s not why I’m here talking to you guys today.” 

Everyone from the crew were gathered backstage looking onto the stage while Tyler made his speech.

_He thinks that faith might be dead._

“I never thought fame was this toxic for someone, it honestly changes you in ways that you can never describe. I lost people in the war and I even lost myself.”

_Nothing kills a man faster than his own head._

“The dark shadow that sits on shoulder constantly taunting me. I thought sharing my pain with other people would help but the fame and popularity only made that shadow heavier.”

_He used to see dreams at night, but now he’s just watching the backs of his eyes._

“I thought this was the dream, the ultimate dream. When I was performing in local bars and small venues I dreamt every night about being this big. To be travelling the world with my true love, my best friend.”

Josh could see Jenna with her hand of her chest, he looked down at his hands where he held his drumsticks twiddling with them. 

“Josh Dun.”

That’s when everyone eyes landed on him, even Tyler’s. 

“I love you man. More than anything.”

_He pretends he’s okay._

“Pretending isn’t going to cut it any longer, I’ve always been in love with Joshua Dun ever since I first met him and I was too coward to admit it.”

_But you should see him in bed, late at night, he’s petrified._

“I’ve failed my lovely wife Jenna whom I love, but never truly loved.” Tyler sighed. “I failed to be the best husband that I vowed to be. I’m sorry.”

_Take me out and finish this waste of a life._

“I’ve failed my family. I promised my mom that I would always stay humble and true to my roots. I promised to stay in touch with my siblings and to visit every time I was around.”

_Everyone gather around for a show…_

“I would do anything to rewind time and be in my basement writing songs, back in the beginning when I would upload my music online for free just so someone would listen to it. Those times was when I still had the slightest amount of faith in myself.”

_Watch as this man disappears as we know…_

“I’ve failed everyone. I once had faith and hope that I could get better but my purpose is no longer.”

_Do me a favour and try to ignore…_

Tyler took a deep breath and he stepped away from his keyboard. Taking in the silence, it was haunting. All eyes were on him and no words were being exchanged what-so-ever. 

“What is he doing?” Jenna whispered to Michael.

“I don’t know. I’m getting concerned.”

_As you watch him…_

Josh stood up and away from his drums making his way towards Tyler, who stood away from his microphone and stood centre-stage.

“Tyler, what are you doing?”

“N-no, don’t come any closer.” Tears were streaming down his cheeks as he sniffed. “I don’t want you to see this.”

“Stop playing games, we’re in the middle of a show.” Josh became frustrated with Tyler and his actions however he was unaware of the event that was about to occur.

“Josh, I love you.” Tyler was holding something behind his back.

“Tyler?” Josh was now crying, he was scared.

“Shit! Roll the curtain! Roll the curtain!”

“Tyler, you can’t do this. Not right now.”

“…please Tyler.” Josh’s voice rang through Tyler’s head one last time. The last sound Tyler ever heard was a click and a bang. The haziness in his eyes turned to complete black.

_…fall through a blatant trapdoor._

**Author's Note:**

> well rip
> 
> i was gonna write that ppl being interviewed talked about josh killing himself or somethn but that;s too much pain so yeah


End file.
